100 Roses
by Flika
Summary: Naruto gets roses for Valentines Day. SasuNru oneshot.


**Well, here's a really cheap and badly written story that i am not happy with, but it's good enough for a little V-day reading.**

* * *

Naruto woke up the same as usual; the screeching of his alarm clock. Groaning in frustration of not wanting awake yet, he blindly slaps his hand around trying to find the snooze button. It was proven much harder then he had originally thought, as it was hard to see shit when your eyes are closed.

It only took a good three minutes of his alarm ringing before a loud and threatening banging emitted from his door.

"Brat," Oh great, Tsunade was up. Damn alarm clock. "Wake the hell up and turn that shit off before I break down your door and crush you!" He believed she would too. Fighting against his better judgment, Naruto forced himself to sit up, slowly waking himself up from movement alone.

Rolling to his side, he stretched out his arm and finally silenced the damn ringing alarm with one good hit to the off button. It was 6:17am on a dreaded, rainy Monday morning.

It was common since that rain and Mondays mixed together to make hell on earth but to make matters ever worse, today was also the worse holiday in the world. A holiday invented for nothing more then to concede the conceded and kill off the depress. A day where people with good fake looks ruled, showered in love and admires while the average was looked down upon, feeling less than worthy and unloved. A day invented by the government to stabilize the economy by tricking men into buying flowers and roses in hope of meaning sex that the government hoped would breed more genetically correct and beautiful children while the ugly killed themselves off. This was nothing more than a trick to create the perfect world, one year at a time. The worst holiday in the world.

Valentines Day.

Yes, today was February 14th . . . great.

As slowly as possible, Naruto pushed his way out of bed. He was in no rush, why would he be? It wasn't like he had anyone to meet today. Nope, just him and his other loser friends with no one to love or care for. Why rush to school to see people kissing and clinging to each other to remind you that you're alone.

"Naruto! Hurry the hell up already." Something told Naruto that Tsunade was hung-over, seeing as how she sounded like she was even less excited then him on this not-so-fine morning. But that could have been because Jiraiya would undoubtedly stalk her all day in hopes of courting her for one night. "Breakfast is on the table!"

Now _that_ he would get motivated for. Food, the only real reason he even bothered getting up in the morning. It was a shock how light he weighted considering how much he ate.

Practically jogging back and fro through his room, Naruto dressed in the first set of clean clothes he could find, attempted to brush his bed hair, and quickly brushed his teeth in the bath connected to his room. It took about three minutes, tops, for him to finish getting ready and running down the stairs to the kitchen.

The aroma of freshly cooked chocolate chip pancakes hit him full on once he reached the bottom of the stairs. Hurrying into the kitchen, Naruto fell into the first empty seat he saw and immediately a plate of food was sat in front of him.

"Bonaparte." Tsunade said lazily as she sat down beside of him. Naruto ignored her, rather wanting to eat his…heart shaped pancakes.

Damn it!

"Eat up brat. School in twenty minutes and I'm not letting you skip this year." Tsunade spoke as she cut up her heart shape pancake before drowning it in syrup. Naruto sighed deftly as he followed Tsunade's example and began cutting his pancake. Right down the damn forsaken middle.

**

* * *

**Pulling up to the curve, Naruto was roughly pushed out of Tsunade's crappy SUV. She was so rushed to get him to school today, it was something he couldn't even comprehend. Usually he was late three times a week because Tsunade wouldn't want to get up to take him or was too hung-over to care if he went to school or not. But today she seemed dead set on forcing Naruto to go _and_ be early. For once.

After watching the wrecked SUV speed off through the school parking lot, almost hitting a cheerleader, and making an illegal U-turn out of the school, Naruto made his way through the few lovey-dovey couples and heart filled eyes to the second floor of the school where he and his friends sat under an empty windowsill. He was the only one there, no surprise as Tsunade lied about the time and he was half an hour early for school.

"Ya' thing the old hag was getting laid or something and didn't want me around." Naruto mumbled to himself. He pulled out his notebook, deciding to finish up math homework that he was procrastinating having to do. He got through a total of two and a half answers before a small body dropped to the next to him. He didn't have to look though to know who it was. Judging from the time and that the person sat to his right, he knew it was none other then Gaara.

"Here," He looked at Gaara curiously as the redhead nudged his arm. Gaara was holding a little greenish rosebud in his hand. Naruto stared at him for a moment, confused and a little scared before Gaara sighed.

"You didn't cheek our locker this morning, did you?"

Naruto shook his head, can't truly remembering he even used Gaara's locker. Seeing as how he took the easiest classes he could get, he had only one text book that he had to carry to and from school. With such little, he didn't see the reason to order a locker through the school and just shared with Gaara. But how the hell did that explain the rosebud.

"The tag says it's for you, but there's no name as to who it's from." Gaara explained, thrusting the small bud into Naruto's hands. "It's a moss rose by the way. I looked it up the meaning on my phone; means confession of love." Gaara added as an after thought before pulling out a folder from his own backpack and working on school work as well.

Naruto though continued to stare at the little bud that no sat in his hands. It was unfamiliar to him, to say the least. He hadn't received a flower since the forth grade when one girl's mother forced her to give everyone in class a flower on Valentines Day. Well, no, he had also received butter cups from the neighborhood children, but that was just acts of kindness; never before had he gotten a flower out of attraction or like. Examining the alien plant, he noticed that it had no thrones, he didn't really know whet that meant but he was glad that the flower wasn't poking his and or making him bleed. The more he stared at the flower, the more a small, little giddy happiness was opening up inside of him. He felt…something, but he didn't know the word to describe it. Gently, he caressed the flower in his palm, careful not to break it.

Another five minutes or so passed and three minutes before the bell was to ring for first period, Kiba joined them.

"What the hell?" He groaned at the sight of the skinny little bud in Naruto's palm. "Who the hell gave you that?" He pointed at the small unopened flower as if it was revolting to see. Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that Kiba had an insane hunch as to who would give him a rose.

"I don't know but it wasn't Hinata, ok?" Naruto said and gather his things before the bell hang. "Gaara found it; addressed to me with no name. Before you say anything, this is not Hinata's hand writing. I've copied her homework so much I can tell this is not her."

Kiba, relaxed by his answer, began walking down the corridor to his locker, Naruto and Gaara following, not want to go to class yet.

"So, why it all small and stuff?" Kiba asked, eyeing the small plant that was still being held so delicately in Naruto's hand as he forced text books into his already cramped locker.

"It's not small, it just hasn't opened yet." Gaara informed very monotone like. "It's a moss rosebud; it means a confession of love."

Kiba stared at him oddly, wondering silently how Gaara of all people, knew what kind of flower it even was.

"I took Horticulture last year, remember?"

"Oh,"

Naruto sighed, the warning belling ringing over there heads.

"Come on, we got two minutes to get to class, lets go."

* * *

Sitting in his Contemporary Issues class, other wise known as his first class of the day, Naruto sat next to Shikamaru, having a one sided conversation with the napping boy. Their teach Mr. Hatake had a tendency of being late. The students did mind though, as it gave them time to wake up, eat breakfast, or talk amongst themselves.

Shikamaru, annoyed to the extent of waking up because Naruto couldn't be quite, groaned and sent a lazy glare at the blond sitting next to him.

"I ended up walling right out of there too. I mean, come on! Why would you even try to charge me extra for one packet of cream? Ok, I understand that it was a really small and crappy place, but who the hell charges 75cents for one cream cup. That's too much! Not everyone likes plain black coffee but no, that's the only one there sell for under four dollars. What cheeps! I swear that I'll never ever-"

"You don't even drink coffee Naruto." Shikamaru cut him off, not able to listen to another second of the blonde's rant. Naruto, already acting childish from being interrupted, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?"

Shikamaru shook his head, sitting up fully in his seat as Naruto continued to pout. Sitting up, he noticed something thin and green hidden under Naruto's desk and in the blonde's lap.

"Is that a rose?" He asked trying to get a better look at it. Naruto stiffen slightly, looking down at the flower in his lab before nodding. "Who gave it to you?" Naruto just shrugged, indicating that he had no idea.

"Gaara found it in our locker with my name on it." He answered shyly. It wasn't an unknown fact that Naruto wasn't cool, or anything close to it. Sure he had friends, but there were considered to be loser as was he. So, after years of being ignored and casually picked on, receiving anything from an admirer was sort of a big deal.

Shikamaru gestured for Naruto to give him the flower, wanting to get a better look at it. Reluctantly, Naruto handed the small plant to him from under the desk, not wanting to cause some sort of scene.

Shika examined the flower once, then twice, and a third time. It was throne less, he noticed. A symbol of love at first sight. A small tag hung from the stem, only one word written neatly in the center. '_Uzumaki_'. He stared hard and long at the hand writing, having seen in before.

'_Well I'll be damned,_' He thought to himself once he put the pieces together. '_This explains a lot._'

"It's nice." He told Naruto simply, handing him the rose back to the blond.

Naruto grinned at the compliment, placing the flower back in his lap for safety.

A moment later the door was thrown open, Mr. Hatake waltzing as if he didn't miss half of his own class. He sat at his desk, looking giddy at his students before giving today's excuse.

"Sorry I was late class. But I ran into a lost butler who needed help to navigate through the school."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and most of the class looked at the teacher as if he was crazy. A butler? That had got to be one of the weirdest excuses yet.

"Na, na, students. I swear this time its true. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." He motioned to the classroom door, which he had left open in his wake, and to everyone's suspires, a tall, well dressed man in a tuxedo walked calmly through the door. He stood, stiff as stone with his hands behind his back.

"I'm here for a Mr. Uzumaki."

The class fell quiet for a moment, all eyes staring at the blond sitting in the front of the room. Once that moment was up though, the room was echoing with loud whispers and gossip. The butler waited patently at the door, waiting for an answer.

Seeing as how Naruto was so stun that he was going to say anything, Shikamaru raised his hand to get the butler's attention then pointed to Naruto. The man nodded his thanks, walked over to Naruto, and pulled out a vase full of large bloomed yellow roses.

Naruto's eyes went wide as the vase was placed on his desk. A little white card sat it the bouquet of flowers. He looked at Shikamaru nervously before grabbing the little card and reading it loud enough for only Shikamaru to hear.

"_Yellow: The color of friendship. Something that you give. I remember you being the first to ever talk to me. To ever want to be my friend. It almost makes me cry_._"_

The blond stared at the card again for a few more minutes.

"That has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

* * *

Sitting in algebra 2, people were staring at Naruto curiously. Naruto, the loser had received a bouquet of roses, delivered by a butler nonetheless. It was unheard of. Unthinkable.

The only question curling though the school, was who?

Who had given Naruto the roses?

Kiba plopped down in his desk behind Naruto, tapping the boy's back with his pencil to get his attention. Naruto turned around in his seat to talk to him.

"I see you admirer strikes again." He teased, pointing to the vase in the corner of Naruto's desk; yellow roses shining brightly.

"Um, yeah." Naruto said, not really knowing what else he could say. "I got them last class."

"I heard." Kiba laughed, remembering one of the girls in his last class screaming after receiving a text message and started ranting about Naruto, a butler, and roses. "So, any idea who there from?"

Naruto slumped in his seat. Part of whished he knew who sent him all the flowers, just so he knew that it really was a real person and not some mean prank. "No, all I know is that they're really cheesy and can't rhyme worth crap." Naruto said holding up the little card that came with the flowers. Kiba read it quickly, laughing at the lame excuse of a poem written on it.

"Ha, sweet man." Kiba said laughing and handed the card back. "Don't forget dude, she's rich too. I mean, this girl sent a butler to give you her flowers. She's probably loaded." Kiba continued graduating the blond, talking about a beautiful woman with a perfect rack and enough money to own a jet. Naruto though, didn't find any of that appealing. Sure, a beautiful woman was nice, but he didn't want someone because of money, and who said girls had to have huge breast. Sakura was modestly small and Naruto thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met.

"You guys are idiots." Shino spoke from Kiba's right. The two looked over at the quiet boy, shocked that he had actually spoken. "I already know who sent the flowers." He said simply.

"What!" Kiba yelled, shaking his friend's arm. "Who dude? Who?"

Shino only pushed Kiba away not answering his question. "I won't tell you. If you're that stupid, you can figure it out yourself."

"Dude!-"

"Kiba Inuzuka! Is there a reason as to why you're disrupting my class?"

Mr. Umino stood at the white board, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. He was glaring, right at the three boys but aimed mostly at Kiba for being so loud.

Kiba lowered his head in mock shame and muttered an excuse of an apology. It was enough for Mr. Umino though, seeing as he went back to the problem on the board.

"No, see here kids? When you have X times by the second-"

The door to the classroom was thrown open violently, causing it to slam into the wall, and making Mr. Umino jump from the sharp **BANG** it created.

"No what?" The teacher growled at the man standing at the door. He was tall and well groomed. Wearing a fancy tuxedo much like that man from Naruto's last class.

"I'm here with a delivery for Mr. Uzumaki." The man stated mannerly and stepped into the classroom, walking right over to Naruto's desk and pulling out a vase of pink roses and placing them in the middle of Naruto's desk.

Just like last time people started talking, girls squealing about romance and love at seeing Naruto's new bouquet.

Naruto thanked the man as he left and reached for the small white card that sat on top of the flowers. This time he read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"_Pink: The color of grace and elegance. Something that you lack. I love it when you stumble and trip. To be clumsy is just you. It almost makes me laugh."_

Girls giggled and guys chuckled at his expense while a few groaned knowing that their girlfriends would want them to do something like that now. Kiba was out of his seat, checking out the large pink flowers, full bloom and gorgeous next to the yellow ones.

"Dude, I don't know who this chick is, but you got a keeper." Kiba laughed as he sniffed one of the roses. The were real, and fresh cut he could tell. He glanced to Naruto, blushing with his head in his lap, staring at the little bud he had gotten that morning. "Though, it almost seems like there treating you like a girl." At that Naruto's head snapped up, glaring at Kiba.

"Ok, ok class." The teacher finally said, trying to get his class back under his control. "That's enough, back to your seat Kiba." He said standing directly behind the dog lover. Kiba pouted but took his seat behind Naruto once again.

The teacher smiled, leaned down, and while directly smelling one of the flowers looked Naruto in the eye. A warm smile was on his face.

"Feel lucky Naruto." He said softly before retreating back to the board and continuing his lesson.

* * *

Naruto had art after math, and he was finding it harder to walk to his classes with his school bag and all the flowers. It was a little bit of a struggle, but Shino had been nice enough to carry one of the vases to his class for him, since their classes were close to each other.

He now sat in front of a half finish clay sculpture, sitting on a high stool as he worked on the face of the creature he was creating. The rose bud from this morning was now tucked safely behind one of his ears while the two vases sat on the floor by him and out of the way so no one would knock them over.

He smiled as he worked, loving the smell of flowers attack his senses. He didn't even want to get up today, and now, he was cheery wondering if he would receive another bundle of flowers.

Miss. Yuuhi had complimented him right away on his catch and kept hinting to him to never make this girl sad. He smiled to her, promising he wouldn't before taking his seat and sculpting.

"Pssst…"

Naruto turned in his seat to see the guy sitting across from him, working with wire and cloth to build something that resembled a male's organ.

"Dickless," The guy started calling him. Naruto glared at the nickname, he hated this guy and his sick sense of humor. "Who did you fuck to get all those?" He smiled as he indicated to the flowers surrounding Naruto.

Naruto growled at him before flicking him off and hissing. "Fuck off Sai."

Sai smiled a big fake smile before replying with, "Any time Dickless."

Naruto scoffed at him before going back to his art. He was almost done, all that was left was the detail on the nose ad eyes and to add more texture to the fur, then he could move one to the next section.

There was a knock on the classroom door and everyone stopped working. Miss. Yuuhi answered and outside was a man dressed in a black tuxedo. Naruto knew what was coming.

"Oh, please come in, come in." Miss. Yuuhi squealed like a little school girl as the butler made his way to Naruto. Naruto stopped working to turn to the butler, and taking the vase of white roses he handed to him.

He thanked the man with a bright smile, and looked for the card right away. With everyone staring and waiting, he read out loud again.

"_Write: The color of innocence and purity. Something that you represent. I know that you want to wait. To not give yourself fast. It almost makes me glad."_

Miss. Yuuhi was swept away by the little note. She had gone back to work talking about young lovers and the romance of it all, though, Naruto didn't listen. Instead he just grinned, staring at his new bundle of flowers, and deciding that he really didn't need to finish his clay work today.

* * *

Entering the boys' locker room for weight lifting Naruto was greeted with many cheers and laughter. It seemed just about everyone had heard about his admirer and he was turning into the luckiest guy in the school. Rumors of the mystery girl were running like wild fire through out the school.

Naruto ignored the jocks that wished him luck getting laid as he dragged Sai through the locker room. He could no longer carry everything on his own, even if he tried. So, since Sai wanted to be involved in his life _so_ much, Sai got to carry everything for him.

They set the vases down on the bench next to his gym locker, taking up half of it while Naruto got changed.

"Dude, another?" Naruto looked over at Kiba and Gaara who was staring at all the flowers Naruto had. Naruto laughed, nodding as he played with the petals of one of the white flowers, identifying which was the new bouquet.

"So the rumors are true." Gaara said examining the flowers. "Well, I'd say some one was after your heart Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help the smile on his face. He could care less as to whom the person was that was sending these flowers. He wanted to meet them so badly, no matter who they were. He had to thank them for making him feel so…so beautiful.

"Hey, guys!" Lee charged into the locker room screaming and flapping his arms. "Naruto, my friend! I just saw or Mr. Gai walking this way with a man in a tuxedo!" He came to a stop in front of Naruto panting hard as he caught his breath.

Everyone stared at the door as the waited for the butler to enter. This had seemed to turn into the school drama of the week and no one was willing to miss it.

It wasn't long before the doors burst open with a happy Gai running around the room screaming of youth and love while a butler followed him to the room. By now, they no longer needed to ask and approached Naruto right away.

"For you, Mr. Uzumaki." He said kindly before leaving, and new vase of roses in Naruto's hands.

As everyone in the room feel silent, including Gai and Lee, Naruto found the card in the light purple flowers and started to read.

"_Lavender: The color of falling in love. Something that you started. I dream of the fact that I'm not with you yet. To not have you in my arms. It almost makes me sad."_

The guys all pretended to act like girls, squealing and awing at the little note that said this person was in love.

"Oh man guys." Naruto laughed as he set the flowers with the rest. "This person's gonna turn me into a love sick sap."

Kiba laughed, swinging his arm over Naruto's shoulder and leading him to the weight room.

**

* * *

**Lunch had come and Naruto's enter table was full of his vases. No one was in the mood to eat, too busy laughing and talking about the latest Naruto romance drama. Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru watched as Ino, Sakura, and Lee counted each and every rose so far while Naruto was happily taking care of his first one.

"Fourteen." Sakura stated as she finished counting the pink flowers.

"Fourteen here too." Ino said, indicating to the yellow roses she counted.

"Both fourteen in the white and lavender as well." Lee confirmed.

"Don't forget the little bud one Naruto seems so in love with." Kiba added once everyone came up with a number. "So how many does that make?"

"Fifty-seven roses." Shika did the math quickly and watched as everyone's eyes bugled at the number.

"Wow!" The girls stated together. There were hearts in there eyes as they dreamed of the prince charming that would one day do the same for them.

Once the rest of the group joined the table, they strayed away from the talk of Naruto's roses. They ended up discussing upcoming school work and test along with what everyone did over the weekend. It wasn't until lunch was almost over that the whole cafeteria started to get quiet and someone tapped Naruto on his shoulder.

Turning around, Naruto met yet another butler. He smiled down at the blond before pulling a vase of orange out behind his back and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto examined the orange roses, loving the color even more then any one he had gotten yet. He drew the card out of the bundle and read it as loud as he could.

"_Orange: The color of desire. Something that you bring. I want you more then anything. To have you in so many ways. It almost makes me brave."_

"Oh my god!" Ino and Sakura squealed before just about trampling Naruto to get to the roses. "How many are there?" Sakura asked, almost ripping them out of Naruto's hands.

He protected his roses dearly, shielding them away from the girls as he counted each flower.

"Fourteen. That brings it up to seventy-one."

The bell rang and Naruto had to get his friends to help carry all the flowers to his next class.

* * *

Naruto loved sociology. He loved learning about older sociologist and their views on social life. Some of it was so funny while some of it made up the world.

He sat next to Neji as he listened to Mr. Sarutobi speak about today's assignment. They were learning about love and why people went to the extent that they did to show it. He of coursed used Naruto as an example, since the empty desk next to Naruto was filled with flowers.

Neji had smirked when he saw the five vases of roses, stating that some one must have really liked him to go through so much trouble. It could have been taken as an insult, from the tone in Neji's voice, but Naruto was so happy right now he could care less.

Mr. Sarutobi was at the moment writing down some of the ways people have come up with to prove there love for someone, including gifts and extremes measures people would take to win over the heart of the people they desired. Most ended up in either death or alone though, so it was hard to see why some people went as far as they did.

The door opened and Naruto no longer had to look to know it was a man in a tuxedo. He walked up to Naruto's desk setting a vase of blue roses in front of him. Now, unlike every other time this had happened today, Naruto didn't rush to find the cheesy little card. No this time he stared at them for a moment before asking.

"When the hell did roses come in blue?"

A few students laughed while some of them were thinking the same thing. Neji had done a face palm beside him, grumbling about how stupid Naruto could be.

"They don't." He told Naruto simply. "It's something that people have to make and they can be hard to find. This person is really going all out on you."

Naruto stared at the roses a little long. They _were_ very pretty, and he had never even seen roses close to this color before. If they were hard to find, then he must have been very special to this person, who ever they were.

"Read that card!" Someone in the back of the room yelled. Naruto obliged by finding the little piece of paper hidden in the flowers.

"_Blue: The color of the impossible. Something that you prove wrong. I never saw some one as strong as you. To always believe in what's right. It almost makes me fight."_

Naruto smiled, holding the flowers closer to his chest.

Eighty-five roses.

* * *

Mr. Hatake taught two classes, his debate class tough, he was never late for. Who would want to miss out on children fighting?

Today's topic was gay marriage. Naruto was on the 'for' team. So far the debate was more heated then anyone could have expected. Naruto was up against some total homophobe whose only fight was religion. Naruto called him out on it, giving more and more reasons why all people should have the right to marry. When the guy had called Naruto a fag, the debate ended in Naruto's favor and he was asked to take his seat.

"Damn jackass." Naruto grumbled as he sat down next to Shikamaru. The brunette sighed, giving his friend a small pat on the back, before watching the next debate take place.

The debate had changed to holidays and if they still held any meaning or if they were just for hallmark companies to make money.

Valentines Day was brought into the debate at one point, and hearing one of the boys call it just a hallmark holiday, it hurt his heart. Funny, how just this morning he was thinking the same way and now, he felt like he was truly wanted by someone.

Mr. Hatake answered the door when some knocked on it. When he opened the door it was another man in tuxedo, hands behind his back holding what everyone knew was a thing of roses. He made his way to Naruto, placing a vase of stunning red roses in front of the blond when he was close enough.

Naruto snatched the card away from the roses, more excited then ever to read it.

"_Red: The color of love. Something that you are. I love too much for words but enough for cheesy, un-rhyming poems. To have ninety-nine roses. It almost makes me wonder, if I was to give you just one more rose…"_

"Would you be my Valentine?"

Naruto's head shot up. A guy from his class was standing right in front of him. He knew his name was Sasuke; they had talked some but Sasuke was generally a quiet, lonesome guy. Though, that didn't stop Naruto from talking to him when he could.

"What?"

"If I give you one more rose Naruto Uzumaki, would you be my Valentine." Sasuke was holding a single red rose in his hand. He was keeping eye contact, waiting for Naruto's answer. Before Naruto could answer chaos broke out between the class.

"Holly shit!" Someone in the class yelled. "Dude, it was a guy!"

"What does that mean?"

"Sick man, all those flowers came from a guy! Gross!"

"Don't listen to them Naruto, say yes!"

"Yea! Go Sasuke!"

Naruto blinked, trying to block out the argument going on around him. He looked back at Sasuke; he looked so determined as he held that single red rose for Naruto to take. It was beautiful like all the other ones he had received today. He had told himself that he wouldn't care who the person was that gave him all those flowers, he would thank them no matter whom there are.

What better way then to thank him then by saying yes.

Naruto nodded eagerly as he took the rose from Sasuke's hand, smiling as he did so. He leaned over his desk to a stun Sasuke, kissing him on the cheek as he muttered to the other, "You had me at the first rose."


End file.
